Artemis Fowl and the TakeOver
by niccoyne12
Summary: Artemis and Holly once again have to unite to fight the Russian Mafiya. But will emotions get in the way?WARNING: LOST COLONY SPOILER
1. Proulogue

**Disclaimer: If I owner Artemis Fowl Arty and Holly would be married are they? No? Then I don't own it!**

Extract from Artemis Fowl's Diary. Disc 3

Its official I am going crazy. You would not believe the difficulty in finding a place, in this huge house, to sit and think, Ever since I came back from the time tunnel it has been like this. When I arrived back AngelinaII (Angie) and Kirstin (Kirsty) have been bossing me around. Me. Artemis Fowl II. Before that name made people stop and stare, which I admit I rather enjoyed. Now however, if I go anywhere with my parents and the twins, I get noticed for al of three-point-one-four seconds then all attention is on the twins. On the plus side it makes phone calls with Holly easier. My parents are often preoccupied wit the twins. And anyway, the attention span of two year olds is not very long. They bug me for about ten minutes and then get bored and go away. I never seem to be able to hear them. No matter what they do, they never seem to e able to get my attention. This is all thanks to the new Sonic Filter Sponges that Foaly designed. They have had new features added. They are now compatible with my ring phone, like a headset. They also are completely soundproof; all it takes is a simple voice command. They are whisper sensitive so I don't have to shout. The code is simply 'Captain Holly Short' not my ideal choice of password however it was Foaly's idea not mine. I also have recently acquired a Section 8 helmet which allows me to video call Holly. We have become extremely close Holly and I. Before I blamed puberty, and pushed all thoughts aside, but now I am not so sure. After all I am eighteen but inside I am still only fifteen. I am an eighteen year old in a fifteen year olds body. Not a pleasant thing on the best of days I assure you. But I honestly am beginning to think that it is possible that I may love Holly. However I do not know much about love. But natural instincts are telling me to take it slow and go with the flow. My head is telling me to grab Holly and tell, no rather show, her how I feel. The only problem is that Holly rarely comes above ground without her Neutrino and also she is in a relationship with Mulch Diggums. So I shall have to wait and see what happens. But no matter what, I have resolved to tell Holly how I feel as soon as the right opportunity comes along. I must go now, my ear is ringing, there is a call coming through.

Artemis Fowl II

**It's short, but will make sense later. Anyway, clicky the little button! Please?**


	2. Do's and Dont's

**Disclaimer: Are Artemis and Holly married? No? Then I guess I don't own Artemis Fowl!**

Artemis Grinned as he signed off the diary entry. He loved these chats with Holly. She always had interesting news about the PI Company. This was thriving thanks to the fact that Holly had managed to convince the new commander, to allow the company to join the, long, list of LEP departments. This had not been a difficult task owing to the fact that Holly had known the commander for, technically, over three years. The new commander was none other than No.1. The most powerful warlock in the universe had become commander of the LEP. He now manned the troops and also referred customers to the PI Company. As well as learning to use his powers in lessons from Qwan.

Artemis grin broadened as he put on his Section 8 helmet and activated the visor screen. Holly grinned back at him, and suddenly Artemis decided,

Today will be the Day.

'Hi Arty'

'Hi Holly'

'How are you?' asked Holly

'Great. Never better. You?'

'Im great as well. How's Minerva by the way?'

Artemis smile shrank by a couple of molars. Through the entire time he had been writing to his diary about his feelings for Holly he had totally forgotten about his girlfriend. He still felt weird saying that, but he did have feelings for Minerva. He felt the same about both the elf and the fellow genius. The difference was Minerva knew how he felt and Holly didn't. On the other hand Holly was part of him. Not just part of his life, she was part of him, just as he was part of her. He looked at her in the visor and saw her eyes. Well actually, he saw one of her eyes and one of his. One blue and one Hazel. He saw as he saw every time he looked into her eyes, the contrast between the two colours but also the similarities. Both were strikingly vivid. Holly's hazel eye was a deep hypnotic chocolate brown, while Artemis blue one was as deep and crystal blue as the Irish Sea.

'She's fine' he replied at last. 'We were at a lecture the other day about the do's and don'ts when it comes to Global warming. It irritated me to be honest. Im mean the sea levels have risen by a third of a meter in two years. That's not good. The talk should have happened three years ago.'

Holly smiled on the other end. Artemis face had changed when he began to get excited. His eyes lit up and he appeared to relax. He could almost pass for handsome.

'No' Holly told herself for the hundredth time. 'You can't do that, you are in a relationship and so is Artemis. You can't think like that.' The problem was Holly like thinking like that and also, though she couldn't swear to it, she often thought she could see Artemis looking at her in a strange way. She wasn't sure so she pushed all thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on what Artemis was saying.

'...the polar bears are nearly extinct for goodness sakes' Holly suddenly remembered the reason she had called Artemis in the first place, and cut him short.

'Arty wait, I don't have time for Chit chat, this call is for business not pleasure.'

'I should have known.' he replied 'there is always a crisis isn't there? Very well Im all ears.'

'The LEP has employed the PI Company to track down a man named Nicholas Barnett. From what we know he is wanted in thirty-three countries world wide and is on the FBI's most Wanted List. We think he is being controlled under the Mesmer because he seems to just turn up in places out of thin air. He was detained a few weeks ago for attempted car theft, but did not say anything. According to the report he just sat there with a glazed look in his eyes.'

'Hmm strange.' Said Artemis 'Do you have pictures, video or Audio on him?'

'We have Foaly, what do you think? Im sending the file to your helmet now.'

Artemis heard the ping that told him he had mail. He opened the file a stare at the image for several seconds.

'Holly do you recognise this man?'

'No why?'

'Because you met this man five years ago. He tried to kill my father, and us!'

**Like it or not? Let me know! Clicky the little button! Please?**


End file.
